nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Defying Death
Defying Death is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map seven of the Apocalypse IV: Imminent Impact ''storyline. Opening Cutscene Space Marines Kyle Pierson, Michael Williams, Amanda Wolfe, and Micah Moyer crawl out of a hole in the ground. Pierson was the last one out. "Take this you bastards!" he yells as he throws a Nuclear Frag into the hole. The Nuclear Frag explodes, sending flames and chucks of zombies into the airless﻿ atmosphere. "We can't stay here in the open," Williams says as he looks around, "the oxygen in our suits are running low." "There's a Moon colony about half a click that way," Moyer says. "Then we're heading that way," nods Pierson. The four Space Marines begin walking. When Pierson, Williams, Wolfe, and Moyer arrive at the Moon colony check-in area, they seal off any possible exits with One-Way Shields. "Williams, look for the radio room," Pierson commands, "Wolfe, gaurd the entrance. Moyer, you're with me." Moyer and Pierson begin walking towards the back room when suddenly, zombies start breaking through the doors and walls. "We got company!" shouts Pierson. Pierson and Moyer hear gunshots and race back to the entrance, which has been overrun with zombies. Wolfe shoots off two slugs from her shotgun. "Dammit, outta ammo!" she shouts. "Grab your guns! We gotta fight on our hands!" says Williams as he comes racing from the backroom. Enemies *Luna zombies - Luna zombies are said to be infected with Element 115 and Xucubi blood. Luna zombies look totally different from regular zombies, being green and black in skin color. They also have four tentacles that protrude from their mouths (however, they do not harm the player). These zombies will act the same way as regular zombies. *Space Monkeys - Space Monkeys are the boss in the map. Space Monkeys will attempt to steal Perks. They appear only when every player has a Perk. Weapons 'Pistols' *M9mm *Parasite *Space Eagle 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *SMP2000 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *MP5K *Vector *GMP45 'Assault Rifles' *M15 *AAR *AUG *TAR-21 *AK-900 *SPAR-H *FAMAS G2 *M4A4 Carbine 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *M1014 *Triple-Barreled Shotgun 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M60X1 'Sniper Rifles' *M21 *Dragunov B 'Launchers' *RPE-2 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Nuclear Frag Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Perk-a-Colas *Stamin-Up *Juggernog *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups ''Coming soon... Trivia *If the pkayer looks into the sky to the north, they can see the Earth. ﻿ Category:Defying Death Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith